Control
by PositivelyUncertain
Summary: Naomi is a total top.


Title: Control.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, or anything really except for a crate of beer and an attitude problem.  
Summary: Did someone say smut?  
Rating: K+

She's got it all planned, you see. Down to the last minute detail, although she knows that this plan will inevitably be thrown to one side, either through nervousness or pure fucking lust. But she's planned it all anyway, every sway of her hips, every flick of her tongue, every moan which will, she hopes, escape Emily's lips. She'd never admit to it, of course. Such an admission would convey vulnerability, a desire to please which Naomi had never really experienced before she met Emily and is sometimes, irrationally, embarrassed about. She can't help smirking to herself as she slides her belt carefully through the belt loops of her tattered jeans, observing herself in the bedroom mirror and knowing full well exactly what this belt is going to be used for later. She's nervous, more nervous than that wonderful day beside the lake when she finally gave into temptation, probably because more is expected of her now. She's not a novice anymore, can't use inexperience as an excuse if she completely makes a mess of this and her attempt at seductive dominance goes tits up. Literally. She's nervous because Emily always takes charge in that area, and Naomi almost feels bad for denying her the luxury this one time, especially since, Naomi has come to realise, it's the one aspect of Emily's life which she has complete, unashamed control over. The doorbell rings, rudely shaking Naomi out of her smug trance and bringing about a knot of fear in her stomach. She can do this, she reminds herself as she makes her way to the door.

Emily barely has time to enter the house before she's roughly pinned against the wall, her girlfriend's lips finding the most sensitive area of her neck, licking and biting until Emily's eyes have rolled back in her head and she finds herself gasping loudly, much to Naomi's pleasure. Naomi pulls back, all too aware of Emily's disappointment, and roughly whispers ''Bedroom. Now'' into her girlfriend's ear, grasping her wrist tightly and pulling her upstairs behind her. The journey upstairs is short, 20 seconds or so, but already Naomi finds herself craving the feel of Emily's body being pressed against her own, and she's almost painfully desperate by the time she closes the door to her bedroom behind them, pinning Emily's hands above her head and hovering teasingly just above her lips, reminding herself that she's supposed to be in control and trying frantically to keep her own desires in check. Emily leans forward, desperately trying to break free of Naomi's grasp just so she can capture those perfectly crimson lips with her own, and lets out a frustrated sigh as Naomi pulls away at the last second, smirking smugly for a moment before leaning forward and taking Emily's bottom lip in between her teeth and biting down on it roughly. Emily lets out a loud gasp, much to Naomi's relief and, the burning between her legs reminds her, pleasure. She slips her leg up between Emily's, pressing lightly against Emily's centre, and feels rather fucking pleased with herself when she hears a breathless ''Fucking hell..'' escape Emily's lips, watches her girlfriend fall even further back against the wall in a subconscious demonstration of submission.

Naomi lets go of her wrists then, freeing her girlfriend from her previous position against the bedroom door and pushing her back forcefully against the bed, removing Emily's t-shirt in one swift motion before leaning down and pressing insistent kisses to Emily's breasts through the thin materal of her bra, relishing each gasp she hears, each buck of Emily's hips which she feels against her own. The bra is removed in an instant, leaving Emily completely exposed to the cool air of the room and the blonde's intense gaze, as Naomi presses herself further against Emily, drawing an audible exhale from both of them as Naomi places firm kisses across both breasts.

''Naomi, what the...Oh, fucking hell!'' her head falls back against the pillow as Naomi's hand slips confidently up her skirt and presses insistently into Emily's thong, touching her through the flimsy material and teasing her for a few moments before pulling back, deliberately ignoring Emily's desperate writhing beneath her. She smirks then, taking a moment to mentally note down Emily's rapid breaths and half-closed eyes, and reaches down to her own belt, untying it deftly and freeing it from her waist before capturing Emily's earlobe between her teeth, nibbling on it lightly before moving her mouth just that little bit further up and pressing it fully against Emily's ear, letting out a hot breath before stating confidently ''Don't ask questions. Just fucking enjoy it.'' Before Emily can even voice her confusion, she finds her arms once again pinned above her head and before she can even register what's happening, her wrists are swiftly brought together by the supple leather of Naomi's belt, held in position securely as Naomi threads the material through the metal bars of her headboard, fastening it tightly before pulling back and taking in her girlfriend's half-naked form beneath her, making sure to grind her hips down roughly against Emily's before pushing herself up and removing Emily's skirt in one fluid, well-rehearsed motion.

''You're so fucking hot, Em. So. Fucking. Hot.'' The last few words are fragmented with kisses, each one more insistent, more controlling than the last, gradually making their way down a perfectly toned stomach and pausing just above the lacy material of the redhead's soaking wet thong. She looks up then, for reassurance more than anything else because, contrary to her apparent dominance, Naomi's actually still rather terrified, rather embarrassed by her behaviour. She finds this embarrassment completely dissolved, however, upon seeing the desperate state she's so deliberately worked Emily into. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves before moving herself reluctantly away from her girlfriend, exiting the bed and slipping her jeans down her thighs, glancing up every so often to ensure that Emily is watching her every move. She is of course, panting breathlessly and subconsciously trying to free herself from the restraint of Naomi's belt, as she watches Naomi remove her t shirt and bra, leaving her naked except for the red lace of her thong. Positioning herself back on top of Emily, straddling her and taking a split second to memorise the way Emily looks when she's so completely helpless, Naomi exhales deeply, reminding herself once again that she can do this. She hovers over Emily, propping herself up with her palms in order to lean down ever so slightly and state ''You're gonna fucking enjoy this, Fitch.''

A hand slips down between Emily's thighs, sliding effortlessly underneath damp material and brushing lightly over her clit for a split second before retreating quickly as Naomi smirks down at her, ignoring the desperation in Emily's voice as she whispers ''Please'' and moves her hips towards Naomi's retreating hand. Naomi shakes her head slowly, teasingly, leaning down to capture Emily's lips in a heated kiss before breaking away once more, leaning back until she's straddling Emily perfectly, their hips grinding together as the otherwise silent room is filled with gasps of need. ''No, not yet'' Naomi clarifies simply, watching Emily intently, relishing the way beautiful brown eyes are looking up at her so desperately. She trails her hand slowly down her own stomach, arching up into her touch until her hand finally slips underneath lace, sliding into a wetness which only Emily can bring about. Naomi's gasp is almost silenced by the equally desperate gasp which escapes her girlfriend's lips as she watches Naomi's hand moving slowly, knowingly, beneath her own thong. She draws back then, removing her hand relectantly from between her legs and sliding it seductively, gently back up her pale skin, leaving a prominent trail of wetness behind it until her fingertips graze across her own nipple, coating it in the same wetness which coated her stomach only a split second earlier.

''Oh, fucking HELL.'' The words are a breathy, lust-filled whisper and Naomi, despite her current state of arousal, finds herself stopping in her tracks for a split second, looking down at Emily and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before once again positioning her hands either side of Emily's face, digging them roughly into the mattress as she supports her weight. She hovers over Emily, deliberately positioning herself so that one of her breasts is mere millimetres from Emily's lips. Emily takes the hint of course, just like Naomi hoped she would, tilting her head upwards to allow her mouth to capture Naomi's nipple, tugging on it roughly and moaning as she tastes Naomi's arousal on her tongue. ''Jesus, Em.'' Naomi's arms buckle under the overwhelming strain of intense arousal and she has to catch herself at the last minute to prevent herself from falling heavily onto the girl beneath her. It's more than she can handle, given the fact that she's supposed to be so perfectly in control right now, and so she reluctantly tears herself away, forces herself to ignore how fucking good it was to be at the complete mercy of Emily fucking Fitch and that knowing tongue. Taking a moment to compose herself once again, Naomi reaches down and roughly pulls off Emily's thong, throwing it carelessly onto the floor behind her, and suddenly it's Emily who finds herself at the complete mercy of her girlfriend's tongue, gliding effortlessly between her legs and causing her mouth to fall open, her breaths to come out in short, sharp bursts as two fingers enter her roughly, matching each stroke of Naomi's tongue perfectly. She finds herself arching upwards after a few moments, arms straining against leather, cursing loudly as another finger thrusts into her, completely unravelling her, and tenses as she feels herself clench around the blonde's fingers, falling back against the bed once more as she climaxes. She's rendered completely incapable of speech for a few moments, trying desperately to catch her breath as Naomi places gentle, loving kisses in random patterns across her face, and is finally, eventually, able to summon enough energy to open her eyes, finding piercing blue ones gazing at her intently.

''Jesus. Fucking. Christ. Why haven't you done that before?'' The words slip out between heavy breaths, punctuated perfectly by the frantic rise and fall of Emily's chest as Naomi grins confidently, looking Emily square in the eyes and simply states ''Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue, Em?''


End file.
